Deep Undercover
by ZivaGibbs9697
Summary: The case Gibbs and the team are working on force 2 of them to go undercover. Ziva and Gibbs volunteered to go and are faced with raw sexual feelings and extremely dangerous people. Can they survive? Or will one of them perish at the hands of this new enemy. RATED FICTION MA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own anything 'cept the plot. First time Zibbs story so critiques welcome.**

Deep Undercover

Chapter 1

Gibbs

I strolled into the bullpen at 7am sharp. I am usually the first of my team here or maybe the last depending on my mood but today I was the first, or so I thought. There sitting quietly behind her desk was Special Agent Ziva David. No one would have noticed her since her light was off and she was sitting on the floor behind her desk resting her head back against the divider.

"What are you doing here David?" I asked walking over to her desk standing above her. When I got no response after asking 2 more times, I sighed and said. "Ziver answer me or it's desk work for 3 months."

"I am here to clear my head Agent Gibbs. Last time I checked work does not start for another hour." She got up checking her desk clock as she did and glared at me. "I may be here but until 8 I am here to be alone. So if you will excuse me I think I will go into Abby's Lab before she comes in." She walks away grabbing a set of keys from her desk.

I bite back a retort. Something had happened to Ziva and it wasn't good. She wasn't _normally_ like this unless something bad happened to her or someone she cared about. If I had to pick one it might be the former. She might not show it but I have seen the wounds when she looks at me the wounds from Somalia still there even though it has been a few years since then. She has been hiding them but I know that they are still fresh within her heart and mind.

I look at the clock on my desk and sigh 30 minutes til work-

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" I answered my professional mask on now. I jotted down the address of the body. "Alright on our way." I walked over to Ziva's desk and grabbed her gearbag before heading down to Abby's lab. Arriving I walk in and sigh seeing Ziva sitting on the floor.

"David! We have a dead Naval officer let's go." I slide her gearbag to her and wait until she is in the elevator to give her her gun. She reached around me and flicked the switch stopping the elevator.

"I am sorry Gibbs. I am just...frustrated and stressed out with stupid things that I took it out on you." She admitted with a defeated sigh.

"I know David. If it happens again you won't just be getting a head slap." I flicked the switch again and got out and into the bullpen as Tony and McGee got there. "Grab your gear you two. Got a dead Naval Officer!"

"On your Six, Boss" Tony yelled as they followed me and Ziva out to the Truck and Sedan.

 **A/N Please let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks!**

 **Casey -**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of views on the last one so let's go for some reviews this time. I want to know if I am messing anything up this is also my first solo fic on my other profile I have been doing collab fics so let me know if I mess anything up in here or not it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! :)**

 **-Casey-**

 **I own the plot nothing more. Except any OC characters such as the deceased Naval Officer and anyone else affiliated with that person.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ziva**

I was alone with a man. I knew him I just couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk or scream.

I was alone with him. I was broken physically and mentally. I just wanted to die. I never wanted it so badly before in my life. The man beat on me again and again. He was laughing. Enjoying himself. Growing ever more excited as the beatings got worse. My body's pain receptors began shutting down and the nerves in some parts of my body, I could tell were damaged. I wanted it to end, and it did.

I awoke in a panic sweat dripping down my face and onto the blankets as I shot up to sit against the headboard of my bed, a gun in hand looking around my dark empty room. With deep shaky breaths I place the gun down and swipe my arm across my sweat covered forehead. I look at the clock 05:34 am. I cursed and got up to go towards the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror and what I saw scared me. I saw a woman, no woman isn't the right word. More like a girl, a scared girl, a cowardly girl. I punched the mirror shattering it.

"Shit…" I slowly pick up the shards and toss them in the garbage. That is the third one this month. Got to stop doing that.

Looking at my hand I notice small trickles of blood on my knuckles I just shrug it off and wash it away. I decided to go for a run to clear my head. Getting ready, I put on my running shoes and the bright orange beanie that makes me smile often and I leave locking the door behind me.

Running takes my mind off things sometimes whether it'd be a case, the nightmares or a certain gray hair, blue eyed man that I fell for. But today it is helping with the nightmares. Or so I thought.

Everywhere I looked I saw them. The men who took me. The men who beat me. I started to run harder and faster until I found myself at the Navy Yard. I must be crazy. I live far away from here. It must have been really bad if I ran all the way here from my apartment. I might as well stay I do have a change of clothes here and there are showers here. I go up to the gate and show my ID to the military guard on duty.

"Mornin' Special Agent David." He said.

"Good morning." I ran towards the building and inside to the elevators. Sighing I lean against the cool steel wall waiting for them to open to our floor. Once it did I went to my desk grabbed my gearbag got out my cargo pants and a black long sleeve shirt and headed to the showers. I threw my clothes and bag on the floor outside the stall and began to get undressed bending down to grab the shampoo from my bag as well. I inwardly smiled as the water hit my skin. It felt really good against the tense muscles that I didn't notice I had procured from my run and probably my nightmare as well. I grabbed the shampoo and washed out my hair hoping as I washed the soap away I also washed the images from that dream away as well.

I washed myself quickly before stepping out and reaching into my bag grabbing the towel I had in there. Dressing quickly I head back into the bullpen sitting on the floor behind my desk resting my head against the divider.

It is still early might as well relax no one should be here for another hour or so. I close my eyes and think of a certain gray hair, blue eyed man that I fell hard for. I started to fall for him when he and I first met but I really fell hard for him when he came to rescue me from those men in Somalia. I smile. I like him I really do. But would he ever return those feelings to a broken woman like me?

"-David?" I started to come out of my thoughts. The person repeated their question two more times. "Ziver answer me or it's desk work for 3 months." Ah I know who it is now Gibbs. I mentally groan I didn't want to do desk work and I have procured headache now too...

"I am here to clear my head Agent Gibbs. Last time I checked work does not start for another hour." I got up checking my desk clock as I did and glared at him. "I may be here but until 8 I am here to be alone. So if you will excuse me I think I will go into Abby's Lab before she comes in." I walked away grabbing a set of keys from my desk. I walk over to the elevators and stop. I was to harsh but I am frustrated and stressed. My thoughts took a perverted turn before he took me out of them and now I am all heated up. I groan again and get into the elevator pressing the button to go down to Abby's lab.

Thinking back to those thoughts, the feeling of Gibbs' lips running from my cheeks to my own lips. His expert hands playing and toying with my breasts. His cock sliding in and out of my throbbing core as we made sweet love. God I wished it was all real. I was knocked out of my thoughts again as the elevator dinged to signal that I was on Abby's floor walking in I unlocked the lab doors and walked over sitting in front of the cold fridge where Abby stores her spare Caf-Pow! I sigh in content at the cool feeling against my heated skin.I wanted him now more than ever but being a broken girl I do not deserve him. As a coward I know he doesn't deserve me.

In my thoughts I failed to hear the elevator ding signaling someone had come down here until I felt my bag hit my side. I look at my bag then at the door.

"David! We have a dead Naval officer let's go." Gibbs said. I get up grabbing my bag and head inside the elevator. As soon as we were inside he gave me my badge and gun. Reaching around him I flicked the switch stopping the elevator.

"I am sorry Gibbs. I am just...frustrated and stressed out with stupid things that I took it out on you." I admit with a defeated sigh.

"I know David. If it happens again you won't just be getting a head slap." He said with a crooked grin. Oh god. I feel heat pool in my lower regions and I blush deep red. He flicked the switch starting the elevator again. Getting out as it dinged he headed toward the bullpen. I followed him closely just as Tony and McGee entered the bullpen. "Grab your gear you two. Got a dead Naval Officer!"

"On your Six, Boss!" Tony yelled following Gibbs with me and McGee close behind.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! R &R. Thank you!**

 **-Casey-**


End file.
